


In Evidence of Magical Theory [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Falling In Love, First Time, Forced Proximity, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magical Cores, Magical Theory, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Powerful Harry, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Slash, Switching, forced bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: When a hex meant for Draco accidentally catches Harry as well, they're forced to learn to understand each other in ways they previously might have thought impossible.In which Harry and Draco can't fight, so they fall in love instead.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 27
Kudos: 68





	In Evidence of Magical Theory [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Evidence of Magical Theory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9174820) by [bixgirl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bixgirl1/pseuds/bixgirl1). 



Mediafire: 

**Download** : [M4B Audiobook](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ezk2jwzibnsz8t1/In_Evidence_of_Magical_Theory.m4b/file) (297.19 MBs)

 **Download** : [MP3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/0fkxvoqv1l6owwp/In_Evidence_of_Magical_Theory.mp3/file) (192.79 MBs)

Running time [03:30:34]

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I speak fast, if this bothers you please feel free to slow me down with the speed settings that come with most audiobook apps. I have been told in the past that listening at .75% is better and doesn't distort my voice.
> 
> Happy listening!


End file.
